


Couch

by sinofwriting



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 17. “I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Couch

Antonio shuts the front door, cursing when it makes a sound. Shedding his jackets and shoes off, he walks towards the living room. A sigh escaping him, when he sees the tv, no volume coming from it, and someone laying on the couch. He places his hand on Y/N’s shoulder, “Wake up.” It takes a few shakes of her shoulder before her eyes flutter open.  
“Antonio?” She mumbles.  
He smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Hey. What you doing down here?”  
“I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”  
He looks at his watch, “It’s after one. You didn’t need to camp out on the couch.”  
She shrugs, sitting up. “I don’t mind.”  
He rolls his eye, but offers his hand to help her up. “Next time, just go to bed.”

Walking up the stairs, they peek into the kids’ bedrooms before going to their room.

Y/N immediately lays down, getting under the covers, while Antonio undresses before joining her. He turns on his side, to face her, hand going to rest on her stomach. “Little guy settling down?”  
She nods, a hand joining his. “I think he’s settled because I’m not so stressed anymore about you working at intelligence.” She winces as the words leave her mouth.  
“You don’t have to be sorry that I left intelligence. Working for Stone is better all around. I get to come home at a good time usually. I get the kids more. And now I won’t stress you and the baby out.”  
“I know, but I feel like you’ll regret working for Stone and it’ll be my fault.” She tells him.  
He moves, so he’s resting on his elbow, leaning over her. The hand that was resting on her stomach, going up to her face. “I made the decision to leave after hearing Stone’s offer. Not only that, how can I regret something that is almost a guarantee that I will come home every night to you and the kids?”


End file.
